Tamahene Veronica O'Leary
This is her character bio from Wotar III GENERAL Name: Veronica Tamahene O'Leary ( She goes by Tamahene... switching between her first and Middle name when she changes places) Actual Ag: 105 Appeared Age: 17 Gender: Female Occupation: Wanderer- Waitress occassionally Birthplace: Ireland Current Location: Wandering in New York Affiliated with: No one Family Relations: None she knows Weapon: Pocket Knife Other Items Owned: Backpack, Clothing, Pocket Knife BACKGROUND Personality: Tamahene can be fiesty but for the most part she is quiet and laid-back. She prefers to be alone than to be involved in a big group of humans, though she thinks that will change when she is with other werewolves. She dreams of belonging to a family of lycans. Tamahene is not very socially adept. She tends to come across as over bearing at times and because she has been listening for any word of the other werewolves she has begun coming across as nosey and interfering. Tamahene does not have very many friends, and she does not speak to her families descendants any longer. When she was around her family she felt like the elephant in in the living room sitting on the couch that noone talks about. She never really fit in to her parents strict Irish Catholic beliefs after bein bitten, and so came back to America not long after being bitten. Tamahene has never been in love, though one day she assumes it will happen to her. The few run in's with men she has had were not good ones and she is somewhat leary of them and has a mild aversion to trusting them. Detailed History: Tamahene was born in Ireland, and came over to America when she was 9 years old. Tamahene's parents moved to California so her older (7 years older) sister could follow a desired acting career which she had begun in Ireland. Tamahene went to an American school and was very popular until high school. Throughout elementary classes, and junior high she was always the pretty girl which people were in awe of. She gained mostly A's throughout her schooling as well, until High school. Once she went to high school she became an outcast, Tamahene did not approve of the way all the pretty girls behaved and refused to behave like them, because of that, she was harassed and made fun of. Due to a lack of friends Tamahene spent most of her time hidden behind books, getting lost in the other worlds she was able to enter through them. When Tamahene was 17 (in 1922) she was walking home from school with her nose buried in a book when she was attacked. She litterally did not know what hit her, and when she woke up after nightfall she stumbled her way to her feet. When she stepping into the moonlight she noticed the fur adorning her hands, arms and body. Tamahene noticed an abnormal hunger at the same time and the wolf took over. She woke in the woods, covered in blood up the next morning with little memory of what happened. She stumbled her way to a stream and washed up before stumbling home. Her home was in a pretty Rural part of the coutry (though still close enough to get her sister to the studios' within a few hours) and she was able to go unnoticed. It was also around this time Tamahene's older sister (then 24) was murdered by one of her fans (turned stalker.) The man was obsessed with Tamahene's sister and kidnapped her. They found her 2 days later dead in the man's basement. 1 day later, while the man was out on parole, he was found dead of an apparent wolf attack, his throat was ripped out and the police could not figure out what happened as there were no signs of forced entry. Tamahene's nor her family were never suspects in his murder. Tamahene there after never killed another human... only animals. Things slowly began to come together... Things grew stressful as she tried to hide who she was from her family... Grades begun dropping and her and her family begun fighting constantly. To get away from the fighting she ran, she was 18. She wrote her family not long after she left... telling them she was going to school away from their home, in Italy. She was... actually going to go work in France where she stayed for 60 years, until people began suspecting something was not right with her... One night, a mob came after her during the full moon in the cliche' normal mob fasion. They lit her apartment on fire and she barely escaped with her own life, ending up with some mild burns. From France she moved to California up until recently when she moved to New York. Tama switches between her first and middle name when she moves about, to make it harder to track her. Her middle name- odd as it is was a family name, passed down from thousands of years and from the research she has done, it is an old ancient American Indian name. How it fits in with her family history, she has no idea. Fears: + Males, to an extent, since it was a man who murdered her sister and she suspects a male who bit her. + Fire + Humans, though she does live with them, she is pretty scared of them finding out what she is. Strengths: * Patiance- Her age has given her an extreme self controlled patience. * Smell, Eyesight and Hearing- Tamahene has grown accustomed to using her senses in both Lycan and human form. * Control- Because Tama is such an old Lycan she has an extreme amount of control over herself and her powers. * Speed- The normal speed of a Lycan, shy of 70mph on all fours. * Strength- Can pull young trees easily from their sanctuary without even trying. * Hypnosis- Tama can Hypnotize- chooses not to use this power unless warranted Weaknesses: ~ Fire.... She hates fire ~ Lack of a pack- Tamahene has never belonged to a pack, so as it comes to social skills within a pack... She is lacking ~ Likes: Reading, singing and acting. Is a very good actress. Tamahene also loves swimming and diving and has done many dives off bridges etc for fun. Dislikes: Fire( see history), > Snotty people > Lycans that can not control themselves, like the one who bit her. > Humans, for the most part... though there has been the rare exception in her long life. APPEARANCE Clothing: Tamahene likes to wear dresses occasionally but her favorite clothes are her jeans and loose shirts. Tamahene does not like to wear alot of makeup and is always told she does not need to wear makeup as she has her natural beauty to keep her pretty. Tamahene rarely wears heels, she feels she is tall enough and doesn't like to bother with them unless she is going somewhere special. Tamahene does not carry a purse or anything of that nature, keeping her money and atm card in her bra or sock if she needs to carry any such items. Tamahene carries with her at all times a pocket knife for protection. Tama loves swimming and during the summer will wear her bathing suit under just about everything she wears, in case the chance to swim presents itself. During the summer Tamahene will carry her backpack with her as well, within it a towel and change of clothing. Build: Height: 5'7 Weight: 135 Hair colour: Red (strawberry Blond) Eye colour: Emerald General Appearance: In her human form Tamahene is thin and tall. Her long strawberry blond hair tumbles down her back, coming to stop just above her knees. She likes to keep her hair braided as it keeps it out of the way. Tamahene has deep green eyes which appear almost teal at times against her pale skin. Tamahene has an actress' appearance in the way she walks and dresses, keeping her chin slightly in the air and walking tall. Marks/Scars:- None Anthro Form- Eye Colour: Green Fur Colour: Red, white underbelly and deep brown, almost black hair, muzzle and socks Height: 7'1 Weight: 205lbs Overall Appearance In her Lycan form Tamahene has an unnatural grace to her steps. Her tail lashes slightly from side to side, her sharp angular ears pointed forwards as she listens to the sounds around her. Her tail is over 4 feet in length from the end of her hind quarters to the very tip and is very thick and bushy. Beneath her crimson pelt her strong muscles ripple with power as she walks. During the summer she sheds a bit much like a common house dog will and in the winter, her fur is thicker. In contrast to her deep red fur, her emerald eyes glisten with a distinct brightness and intelligence, the pupil of her eyes slit, like a cats. Her sharp muzzle tipped with a damp ebony nose opens and closes as she takes in the deep scents of the world. On the rare occasion Tamahene will pry her lips from her 4 inch fangs, inhaling through her muzzle and taking in the scents around her through her muzzle, tasting the air almost. This is her character bio from Wotar Reborn GENERAL Birth Name: Tamahene Veronica O'Leary Race: Werewolf Age: 105 (true), 23 (appearance) Gender: Female Occupation: Waitress Birthplace: Ireland Current Location: Wandering Family Relations: All family deceased Weapon: 2 Golden Daggers (see history) Other Items Owned: Backpack with Misc. odds and ends. Renting a Apt. with general things you would have in a 1 bedroom apt. BACKGROUND Personality: Pros: Tamahene is dinstincly Loyal to her friends, though she has very few. She tends to be a watcher, not as much as a social go getter and this helps her to learn a bit about people before she befriends them. This is also nice because she seems to know more about people then the remember telling her and they assume its because she is a great listener and very observant. Through her years of being a Were... she has grown very patient and very often does not expect immediate results. Once in a group that she is comfortable with... she can often become the center of attention (not by trying just naturally) because she is often flirty and feisty. Cons: Tama has very little social interaction with other werewolves and so lacks the needed structure to live with a pack, though that is her ultimate goal. She also gets a little ahead of herself... thinks she is a little stronger than she is and due to her age thinks she knows more than she really does Detailed History: Tamahene's knows very little of her heritage, though she knows her name is of Indian heritage and hence suspects one of her parents were Indian. Tamahene was born in Ireland, and came over to America when she was 9 years old. Tamahene's parents moved to California so her older (7 years older) sister could follow a desired acting career which she had begun in Ireland. Tamahene went to an American school and was very popular until high school. Throughout elementary classes, and junior high she was always the pretty girl which people were in awe of. She gained mostly A's throughout her schooling as well, until High school. Once she went to high school she became an outcast, Tamahene did not approve of the way all the pretty girls behaved and refused to behave like them, because of that, she was harassed and made fun of. Due to a lack of friends Tamahene spent most of her time hidden behind books, getting lost in the other worlds she was able to enter through them. When Tamahene was 17 (in 1922) she was walking home from school with her nose buried in a book when she first shifted. She litterally did not know what hit her, and when she woke up after nightfall she stumbled her way to her feet. When she stepping into the moonlight she noticed the fur adorning her hands, arms and body. Tamahene noticed an abnormal hunger at the same time and the wolf took over. She woke in the woods, covered in blood up the next morning with little memory of what happened. She stumbled her way to a stream and washed up before stumbling home. Her home was in a pretty Rural part of the coutry (though still close enough to get her sister to the studios' within a few hours) and she was able to go unnoticed. It was also around this time Tamahene's older sister (then 24) was murdered by one of her fans (turned stalker.) The man was obsessed with Tamahene's sister and kidnapped her. They found her 2 days later dead in the man's basement. 1 day later, while the man was out on parole, he was found dead of an apparent wolf attack, his throat was ripped out and the police could not figure out what happened as there were no signs of forced entry. Tamahene's nor her family were never suspects in his murder. Tamahene there after never killed another human... only animals. Things slowly began to come together... Things grew stressful as she tried to hide who she was from her family... Grades begun dropping and her and her family begun fighting constantly. To get away from the fighting she ran, she was 18. She wrote her family not long after she left... telling them she was going to school away from their home, in Italy. She was... actually going to go work in France where she stayed for 60 years, until people began suspecting something was not right with her. Tamahene became employed by a noble man named Jacques Legrand soon after her move to France. Jacques was in love with Tamehene... but she never felt the same and always stayed one step ahead of him. He allowed her to do as she pleased, though kept her in a well off house of her own and lavished her with gifts such as a pair of golden daggers which she still keeps with her. Jacques died 50 years after Tamahene had first met him, 10 years before, one fateful night, a mob came after her during the full moon in the cliche' normal mob fasion. They lit her home on fire and she barely escaped with her own life, ending up with some mild burns. Tamahene has taught herself some control over her powers and can shift, whenever it strikes her for the most part. She often travels long distances via foot (or paw more accuratly) as it is much faster and her general distaste for vehicles makes her weary to go around them. Fears: ^Fire ^Vehicles Strengths: +Patient +A great Observer +Intelligent +Can control her shifting about 85% of the time Weaknesses: -Socially inadept -Too trusting -If Tamahene gets too frightened... she sometimes will shift without willing it, uncontrolably. Likes: * Swimming * Sleeping * Being in her Were Form * Reading * Art * Movies * Water * Red Bloody Meat * Being in control of herself * Running free Dislikes: ~ Fire ~ Human males ~ Dog catchers (lol) ~ Abusive people( be it verbally, physically, whatever) ~ Vehicle ~ Collars on Dogs ~ Snotty People ~ Her meat cooked well done ~ Peppers APPEARANCE Appearance: In her human form Tamahene is thin and tall. Her long strawberry blond hair tumbles down her back, coming to stop just above her knees. She likes to keep her hair braided as it keeps it out of the way. Tamahene has deep green eyes which appear almost teal at times against her pale skin. Tamahene has an actress' appearance in the way she walks and dresses, keeping her chin slightly in the air and walking tall. In her Lycan form Tamahene has an unnatural grace to her steps. Her tail lashes slightly from side to side, her sharp angular ears pointed forwards as she listens to the sounds around her. Her tail is over 4 feet in length from the end of her hind quarters to the very tip and is very thick and bushy. Beneath her crimson pelt her strong muscles ripple with power as she walks. During the summer she sheds a bit much like a common house dog will and in the winter, her fur is thicker. In contrast to her deep red fur, her emerald eyes glisten with a distinct brightness and intelligence, the pupil of her eyes slit, like a cats. Her sharp muzzle tipped with a damp ebony nose opens and closes as she takes in the deep scents of the world. On the rare occasion Tamahene will pry her lips from her 4 inch fangs, inhaling through her muzzle and taking in the scents around her through her muzzle, tasting the air almost. Clothing: Tamahene tends to always be barefoot, whether its cold or not outside. She hates clothing, but knows in her human form she has to wear them so often she wears flirty light dresses when she can. Jeans and a T-shirt if she can't wear light dresses Build: Lean, muscular Marks/Scars: She has a Tattoo on her lower back of a wolfpaw [/ Role play Sample: Niagra falls.... Tama had always wanted to come here to the falls, so what better a time to come than when she first arrives in New York. The moon glistened above her as her soft paws touched down lightly upon the springy soft earth. She was in her full wolf form, a large crimson streak billowing through the brush towards the thundering of the water. Her sharply angled ears pointed forward, only to swivel occasionally if a sound caught her attention. Tamahene ran for only a few moments, getting the tightness which had grown in her muscles out before slowing to a light trot through the forest. The sounds of her pushing through the woods went unheard as she grew closer to the falls, her trot slowing even further to a gentle walk. She lifted her head to the sky, ebony nostrils flaring as she inhaled the smell of the world around her... her emerald orbs falling closed only for a few seconds before parting again as she slipped fully out of the woods and into the slight open air around the falls. Her crimson tongue slipped from her maw, lightly dragging in length over her muzzle and she shifted to her Lycan form. No longer looking like a massive wolf, instead now looking like the Lycan she truly was. She walked forward, shaking off slightly, her thick crimson coat tossing slightly this way and that as she shook the dust from her pelt. She walked into the water quietly, sinking slightly in the silty dirt. She knew the water had to be freezing cold, but her fur kept her from the biting sting of it. She sat quietly back on the shore, leaving her feet within the icey water and reached out with one hand, scooping up some of the crystalline fluid. She brought the water to her maw and drank quietly, lapping up the fluid silently. Within a few hand fulls of water her thirst was clenched and she laid back quietly on the shore, lifting her eyes to the moon above, curling her tail around her waist lightly. As she relaxed there, thinking about her long life her emerald eyes closed for only a few moments. A SNAP caught her attention... Her emerald orbs parted again and her ears perked again as she listened for anything that would lead her to believe there was someone nearby. Her ebony nostrils flared again as she took in the scents around her, but nothing yet caught her attention other than the scent of a mouse running by. Posts involved in the crimson one cometh early morning Category:Characters Category:Lycans